Lunar Love
by Itzmeall
Summary: In the night, these two Lunar Pokémon had been longing for a mate in this year, and it's all about to change. Two-shot chapters.
1. Details and Statistics

**Attention Everyone!**

**This story is particular request to The Norwegian Dragon, actually this should be my first and foremost short story, he has a request for me similar to this work, and I accepted.**

**This is a smut fic! I recommend for people to read this above 15+ not more below, because in teenage hood, you will understand. This request involves The Norwegian Dragon's request and mine.**

**This is a two-shot story; involving the Lunar Duo : Darkrai and Cresselia.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**The Norwegian Dragon's request :**

**Lunar Love : Dark Love**

**Pairing :** Arc Unshid (The Norwegian Dragon's OC) x Darkrai (Female)

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

**Lunar Love : Light Love**

**Pairing :** Ash Ketchum x Cresselia + Anthromorphic Form

* * *

**Story Published by,**

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._


	2. Lunar Love : Dark Love

**Genre : **Romance

**Pairing :** Arc Unshid (The Norwegian Dragon's OC) x Darkrai (Female)

* * *

Patterns on reading :

_"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

_'Thoughts of Pokémon and Human'_

**Pokémon Attack/Moves**

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**Lunar Love : Dark Love**

* * *

**Summary of the Story :**_ My life started good, I'm gaining some interest with my Garchomp, when a mystery Pokémon changed my life._

* * *

Well, here I am...

Well sometimes, I feel hated, not just by my clothing, but people attitudes are really pissing me off.

Well, I'll tell you who am I.

First of all, my name is Arc Unshid, people call me "Ghost" by my first name. I'm 16 years old. Want to know why? Because people take me seriously, for wearing a black hoodie is no serious deal for me, but it was a huge deal for them, I hate that. I only wore black cargo pants, black boots and a hoodie, I used my hoodie to warm me whether I feel cold, and people just challenge me for a good reason: I'm a weakling.

**But I'm not, I'm opposite to that.**

I was pissed off like literally, saying that I have a weak Pokémon, it started back when I was traveling, when a boy mentioned that.

* * *

_That time..._

* * *

_"Prepare to be destroyed." The trainer arrogantly said, I just shrugged and looked at the pathetic boy._

_"Milotic, beat this weakling." He threw his Pokeball and appeared out is the Tender Pokémon._

_I grabbed my Pokeball in my pocket, and I pressed the button to enlarge it. "Garchomp..." I threw my Pokeball and appeared my Pseudo Pokémon, she roared loudly and looked dead serious on Milotic._

_The trainer smirked. "Heh, this is gonna be easy, Milotic use Ice Beam." He yelled, and his Pokémon charged a small blue ball in front and came out a blue electricity of ice towards my Pokémon._

_"Use Dragon Claw to break through the Ice Beam, use Outrage and destroy that Milotic." I said calmly, she roared and the spike on her fin began to glow red and with a slash, the Ice Beam divided to two, separating the beam to left and right, and she jumped up, and she began to glow red, and charged at Milotic at a fast rate._

_Before the trainer could react, Garchomp had hit Milotic dead on with an explosion, resulting the field was covered in dust._

_After the smoke had dies down, Garchomp was walking towards me, and leaving a fainted Milotic. "Great work, Garchomp." I patted her head, and she licked my cheek in return._

_"NO! Return Milotic." The trainer returned his Pokémon, and I returned Garchomp back to her Pokeball and walked away. Then I feel something running towards me. I turned around, and saw him a few feet away, and his fist clenched as he tried to punch me, I ducked in the nick of time, and countered it with a punch at his stomach and a swift kick in his groin, leaving an immobile trainer in front of me. "Idiot..." I said and walked away._

* * *

So, after that, I went to explore places I've never seen, and never forgetting to feed my Garchomp her favorite Poke-puffins she loved. I'm in a Poke-puffin making store, Garchomp was eagerly jumping, excited that I'm making her favorite sweet puffins. And after I'm done cooking, I sat down while she is eating with as smile on her face, I made a lot due her dragon appetite.

Most likely, I loved my Garchomp, when I was still a little toddler, I was so curious about Pokémon, and my father gave me a Pokeball for my birthday and he says it contains a Pokémon. I yipped excitedly and released the Pokémon, and it came out a Gabite, my father gave me Gabite as a reward for everything I've done for them. When I found out that my Gabite is a she, she hugged me with all of her heart, she was the most adorable best friend I had.

Then for a few years, she evolved to a Garchomp, which she was more beautiful like the last time, our bond has become stronger that time.

She was my only friend yet in my life, me and her were traveling around Sinnoh, not just to challenge other trainers, but for me to see every beautiful infrastructure. Then, I checked my traveling book, to see what else that I could travel and see, then after I flicked a few pages, I got my attention to the place called Alamos Town. It is located northwest of Oreburgh City, I've seen some images of the landscape of the town, pretty much it stood in a middle of a cannon circling it, then I got an image of a bridge where vehicles, people and Pokémon crosses there, I looked at something appears of what it seemed to look like a tower. I got a description of the tower, it is called the Space-Time tower, the left tower tells time and the right tower tells the dimensional flux of space, and a trivia that the tower is the biggest tower in Sinnoh, and it is the largest tower that can play music, it showed to be playing gear like disks to play various music, and lastly, I got all of my attentions, the town was rumored of a Darkrai living there.

He wanted to see the town, when he looked outside, the sun was setting. He sighed and shrugged, and stored the book, in his hoodie and seeing Garchomp was already finished, leaving a satisfied burp, which I giggled at plain sight. I paid the cashier with some money, and returned my Garchomp, as I left the store.

The when I was walking, I grabbed my Pokédex and switched it on, then I scrolled to some discovered Pokémons by the professor licensed me to have, then I type the name Darkrai, and it came one result.

I clicked it and I saw the image of the Pokémon, it looked cool, and I read the description:

* * *

**Darkrai**

**Species :** The Legendary Pitch Black Pokémon

**Pokedex #:** #491

**Height:** 4'11'' or 1.5 m

**Weight:** 111.3 lbs. or 50.5 kg

**Type:** Dark

**Description:**

Darkrai resembles a dark and sinister ghost, although surprisingly, it is actually a Dark-type, and not a Ghost-type Pokémon at all. Much like a Ghost-type however, it is able to become gaseous in nature and pass through solid objects like its distant cousins, meld into the shadows and even change its own form if it wishes to do so. Its main body colour is a solid jet-black, as indicated by its Classification name. Its head, although small compared to the rest of its body, has long flowing white hair that is lighter than human hair, and has the consistency of smoke. It can use the hair to protect its more fragile 'face' from attacks. This hair obscures much of its facial features however, often covering up one of its eerie eyes. Its eyes are bright blue with slit-like white pupils, giving it an almost alien or other-worldly appearance.

Its head is quite small compared to the rest of its body, and its 'neck' is surrounded by a strange necklace of blood-red, trap-like projections that are similar to a Misdreavus' necklace. Its hands are sharply clawed and its arms are muscular, with parts of its shoulder appearing tattered. The top of its body is connected to the lower half by a thin waist that looks as if it is squished by the upper half of Darkrai's body and gives it an 'hourglass' figure. Parts of its body seem to trail off into nothingness, like tattered ribbons growing thinner at the ends. It appears to have no feet, although it is able to extend stilt-like appendages from its tattered-appearing torso in order to steady itself when descending to the ground. It mainly chooses to hover, gliding from place to place with silence and stealth.

It can deliver people and Pokémon nightmare, because, Darkrai has the balance of equalizing people's beliefs, together with Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon that gives sweet and beautiful dreams.

* * *

Not to mention that, Darkrai was a Legendary, it can also inflict everyone with his powers, giving them a never-ending cycle of nightmare.

He wants to meet this kind of Pokémon, but rather he'd do it cautiously to meet this rare Pokémon.

I went to a small motel and rented one room, the cashier nodded and typed some words at the computer, I handed her some money and gave me a key. "Your room is number 08, it's just past the corridor." She informed me.

"Thank you..." I smiled and walked to the corridor, passing a bunch of doors, until he arrived at the door with a number 8 on it. He inserted the key in the doorknob and turned it as the door clicked open.

I went in, and closed the door, I flicked the switch open, as the light shine, it lit the room bright. I can see a T.V. on the side, together with a couch, and besides a window and a bed, which is a two person bed. Besides the bed is a drawer which on top of it is a lamp, I let out my Garchomp.

"Gar...?" She questioned me.

I smiled. "Go lay on the bed." She nodded and went to the bed, while I closed the lights. She roared softly, being nervous, she was like that, she's afraid of the dark, even a dragon like her is understanding.

I moved towards the drawer, and pulled the line, and the lamp lit up, a small light came out, enough lighting up the bed. She calmed down, I began to lay down on the bed, feeling the bed really soft, I reached Garchomp and she moved closer to me, she laid down beside me, cuddling herself with me.

"Goodnight..." I said sweetly, closing my eyes. I could hear her gave a 'gar' whisper as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Next morning..._

* * *

I woke up immediately, when the sun is raising on the horizon, I looked at the window, which is giving in sun's rays, I was quite annoyed from the sun's light, but what else I could do, and I need immediately.

I got up and done some stretching and warm-ups, to get me on the move. Then not long after Garchomp awake, she hugged me lovingly, I hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek, which she blushed literally, I could even see it.

Then after I took a bath, Garchomp was watching T.V. watching her favorite T.V. series. Then I fixed the bed and wore my clothes back, and re-arrange the bed sheets and pillow, turned off the T.V. much to her disappointment and returned Garchomp to my Pokeball. I opened the door, and locked it, I went to the desk where the cashier just returned for a cup of coffee. I handed her the key and thanked her and left the motel.

The sun is still rising beyond the horizon, I could see it was only half way of its appearance. I continued to walk down the streets, until I saw my headed location, the Diner.

I luckily saw this place before I could go to a motel, just in case I could need a breakfast dose this day. I went near the door and opened it, I was greeted by a few stares from the people inside, and a dose of delicious aroma, it smelled good. I went near a chair stool and sat on it, and then a waitress came.

"Good morning, young man. What would you like to order?" She asked.

I began thinking for a minute, until I came up with a choice. "I'll take a medium flap stack, please." I said.

She grabbed a small notepad from her pocket, and flicked open her pen, she wrote down what I ordered. "Anything else?" She required.

"Hmmm..." I thought of something else to order, when I came up. "Maybe, I'll take a mug of hot chocolate... And OH!" I realized, I grabbed Garchomp's Pokeball, I released her, I will never forget to treat Garchomp this kind of morning. "Maybe two packs of macaroons, if that is not much trouble..." I said.

She began to write down my last two orders. "Consider your order will be done for 5 minutes..." She informed while I nodded. She left and went inside the door to the kitchen I suppose.

I looked around the place, seeing the diner is no crowded, just a few people came here to eat. I looked at my Garchomp, which I smiled then I hugged her affectionately, which she licked me sweetly in return. I dug onto my pocket and grabbed the small pocketbook, I turned it again to the page info. of Alamos Town, because that's the where I want to go now, not even to see the famous tower, also, or luckily to see the infamous Legendary Darkrai resides.

Then I got my attention from the waitress that came back holding two trays, one is steaming hot and the other one is packed in a cloth bag. "Here you go..." She placed my order in front of me, I dug into my pocket and grabbed a large Pokebill, and gave it to her. Once she got it, she went to the cash register, she totaled my current bill, and returned to me with changes.

Then we dig in on our breakfast, I helped Garchomp to get one of the packs of macaroons, which is her favorite next to her Poke-Puffins. I started to eat my pancakes slowly, eating it piece by piece. Until I was satisfied with an empty plate, I noticed I was a bit thirsty, and grabbed the mug. I blew some air on it, managing to cool it down for a while. I took a sip from it, which it tasted delicious, I drank it slowly, preventing my tongue from getting burned, as well as my throat.

Then not long after that Garchomp is already done while I drank my hot chocolate. She gave me a hug, which I hugged back in return. Then after I placed my mug down, I grabbed the last pack of macaroons, just in case if me or Garchomp got hungry when were away.

Then we left the diner, I looked on the book, and saw the map of Sinnoh, I'm currently on Oreburgh City, so saying that the direction showed that going to Alamos Town, it is pointing northwest from this location. I closed the book, I looked at the sun rising, even I was a great navigator, sometimes from looking at the sun is a hint of direction, if the sun is rising at the east side, then it sun sets at the west, so I rotated 90 degrees to the left as I was facing north, and rotated again in 45 degrees to the left again, as I'm now facing northwest.

"Garchomp... Can you please take me to Alamos Town?" I asked, which she roared and nodded in response, she lowered herself for me and I got on, I pointed to the direction to Alamos Town. "Let's go to this direction..." I said, and she jumped up, and started flying fast as a jet.

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

* * *

While we're flying, the distant sceneries of the place is really catching to my eyes. Seeing Pokémon from below and flying high in the sky.

Then I got a speck of a view from a nearby lake, I can see a large mesa, which is above is a town, then there's a bridge connecting separately to the main land. I guessed it that's Alamos Town. Seeing the place is filled with houses and I can see the Space-Time Tower in a distance.

"Garchomp, let's land there." I said, she dove down straight to the entrance of the town. We landed safely, and thanked Garchomp. "Thanks Garchomp, let's walk." I said, she nodded and followed me.

We walked to the town's vicinity, seeing people and Pokémon playing with each other, helping each other and especially battling with each other. We took a stroll around the town, seeing their famous cuisines, their souvenirs, and greeting and meeting people too.

Then we stopped for a rest, and we saw a park nearby, and by the looks of it, this park is the town's famous park. Me and Garchomp sat down on one of the benches, lukewarm winds blowing here, giving people and Pokémon a sense of relaxation. Not long after we rested. We also watched a Pokémon battle, it is a fight between a Empoleon and a Camerupt, and by the looks of it, Camerupt is panting due to the sheer fact battling against a water type Pokemon.

"Empoleon, finish this with Hydro Pump." The trainer said, and then Empoleon jumped up and released a huge torrent of water towards Camerupt. The trainer is too late to command that Camerupt of already got hit by the water, fainting it.

The trainer who owns the Camerupt sighed and returned his Pokémon back, and left. Then the trainer affectionately cared for his Empoleon, and hugged his Pokémon for its victory, and returned him back to his Pokeball.

Garchomp hugged me, she always hugged for no reason, and that just goes to show that she really loves me. I hugged her back, returning the same affection towards her.

Then not long after the trainer came to me. "Hello. It's nice to see you in this town." He greeted me positively.

"Yes, this is an amazing town." I said honestly. "Actually this is my first visit in this town." I continued.

"Oh really? Well, where are my manners, my names Kai, welcome to Alamos Town." He reached a hand towards me. "What yours?"

"My name is Arc..." I said, as I reached my hands, and touched his and went to a handshake. "And this is Garchomp..." I patted her, which she licked me on my cheek.

"Whoa, that is a strong looking Garchomp you got there." Kai remarked on my Garchomp.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, it's nothing. I took care for my Garchomp years ago, back when she is a cute Gabite." I said and looked at her, which she blushed and looked away.

"Heh... I had the courage for me to catch one of those, but lacking of time is not my personification." He explained. "So what brings you here in our beloved town?" He asked.

"Well, from what I read, this place is famous for its Space-Time Tower, one that tells time, a done that tells the dimensional flux of space, and another thing is that it also rings out song too, right?" I said.

"That's right, the tower randomly plays music for the time being, and people and Pokémon listen to the chimes of the tower." Kai explained.

"Yeah..." I said.

Then not long I heard two more voices. "Kai, there you are..." Said a random person, we both turned our heads and saw two people, one male and one female, which I guess also trainers too.

"Come on, will you give me a break. I wanted to have some fun for a while." Kai complained.

"Come on, I think you're getting a bit exaggerated on battling." Said the female one.

"Shut up, Allegra." Kai said annoyed.

Then the other one noticed me. "Well then, who are you?" He asked me.

"My names Arc..." I reached my hand. "And you...?"

"My names, Maury, pleasure to meet you." Maury said, reaching out his hand, going for a hand shake.

"My names Allegra..." The female trainer said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said back.

"Guys, this is Arc." Kai said as he placed his hand on my back. "This is the first time he got to this place, and he already knows much about here too, well not quite exactly." He said.

"Is this your first time here?" Allegra said, reassuring. And I nodded.

Then, Maury noticed my Garchomp. "Is this your Pokemon?" He asked, looking at Garchomp.

"Why yes." I rubbed her neck, and looked back.

"Wow, Garchomp looks strong..." Allegra complimented, and Garchomp licked my cheek. "... And a very loving Pokémon too."

"Well, thank you. She is my first Pokémon, when I was a little kid." I explained.

"Well, it looks like you're taking care of her really well." Maury said, which she let out a 'gar'.

"How about having a battle?" Allegra said. "I always wanted to battle a Dragon Type... Can I please battle you?" She pleaded.

"Can I too?" Maury said.

"Let me join the fun too." Kai said. And now I'm in front of battling three strong trainers.

"I don't see why not. You like to battle, Garchomp?" I asked her, and then she roared loudly in response. "I'll take that as a yes." I said.

"Hey, I'll try to battle your Pokémons against my Garchomp." I suggested, which in return, they gave a disbelieving stare. "Wouldn't that be fair?" Maury asked.

"Oh come one, you're not gonna say no are you? You didn't even witness our strength." I complied, which they looked at each other, and back to me.

"Alright then..." Kai said. "Let's battle."

"That's the spirit." I remarked.

They moved to an open spot, while moved to the opposite. We are now ready to fight.

"Infernape, let's go." Allegra shouted as she threw her Pokeball.

"Torterra, let's fight." Maury said as he threw his Pokeball.

"Empoleon, let's win this." Kai threw his Pokeball.

Then the three Pokeballs opened and rained down a three white lightning, as they materialized, and came out an Empoleon, Infernape and Torterra."

_'I'm battling against three fully evolved Sinnoh starters.'_ I thought at looking at them. _'This is gonna be easy.'_

"Garchomp, on the field." I said, she jumped on my side and to the battlefield. "Use **Dragon Rush**." Once I commanded, she moved like a speed of light her body covered with red devastating light. The three trainers didn't have enough to time to command, with my Garchomp hits the three targets. With a loud boom and an explosive impact, we almost stumbled down. Then it covered the field, then Garchomp jumped out of the cloud of smoke.

Then I immediately initiate the next attack. "Garchomp, **Giga Impact**." I said, then Garchomp charged a huge ball near her mouth and unleashed the beam towards the smoke.

"Empoleon/Torterra/Infernape use **Hydro Pump/Solar Beam/Flamethrower**." My three opponents commanded immediately, then out of the smoke charged three different attacks, the made contact with Garchomp's Giga Impact, the attacks collided and made a massive explosion.

_'No time like now.'_ I thought. "Use **Dragon Claw**." Then, Garchomp charged back with her fins transformed to red glowing claws, the prepares to strike.

"Infernape, use **Mach Punch** to counter." Allegra shouted out, then Infernape charges at her, the began punching Garchomp's claws. I could see Garchomp not inflicted by the attack, then she counters it with the claws scratching Infernape's body then continues to attack Infernape.

"Empoleon/Torterra use **Hydro Pump/Bullet Seed**." Kai and Maury commanded, Empoleon and Torterra charged their attacks and unleashes towards Garchomp.

But I smirked, Garchomp is smart to this situations. She knows how to plan her tactics well. Then Garchomp, still using her **Dragon Claw** to counter Infernape's **Mach Punches**, she grabbed her with her two fins lifting Infernape up in the air, then she used **String Shot**, thick-white strings came out of her mouth, wrapping Infernape's legs and hands. Then she noticed the incoming attack, then she threw Infernape towards the attack, then Infernape looked at the attack coming towards him.

"Infernape, DODGE!" Allegra yelled, but Infernape looked at the incoming beam, then made contact and boom! After a few seconds from the explosion, Infernape fell down, the string web burned off of it, and unconscious, already fainted.

"Awww..." Allegra whined disappointedly.

"Sorry. The attack was for Garchomp, when she threw your Pokémon right at the attack." Maury explained.

"Don't worry, we can still defeat Arc." Kai said. "Empoleon, use **Ice Beam**." He commanded. Empoleon beat charging a small ball near its beak and launched a blue lightning beam towards Garchomp.

"**Dragon Claw** to slice it." I said, Garchomp ran towards the attack, with her right fin glowing red, and then slashed through the Attack splitting to two directions.

"Hurry, Torterra **Giga Impact**." Maury yelled, and Torterra charged an orange ball near its face, even to manage to damage Garchomp.

I smirked. "**Dragon Pulse**." She stopped and charged a small purple ball in her mouth and unleashed a torrent of purple beam, then the Giga Impact Beam unleashed, it collided with one another, the beam hitting equal force, but Garchomp exerted more power, then the beam reflected dissipating it in the process and the pulse going and making contact with Torterra making a huge explosion. Both Pokémon are almost down, I can finish this now.

"Garchomp, use **Draco Meteor**." Once I said the attack, she jumped up really high and charged a. Orange ball near her face, instead of launching up above, she launched it down to the two Pokémon below, then the ball exploded and spreading many meteors from below, and dissipating after the impact. And which resulting the other two Pokémon down.

The two just sighed in their loss. "Wow, you are a really strong trainer." Kai remarked me.

"Well there just go to show." I joked, they returned their Pokémon back to their Pokeball, I also returned my Garchomp and I followed them to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

After we got our Pokémons healed, we went to stroll around the forest, just behind the Space-Time Tower.

"So... That was a wicked battle, who knew that your Garchomp can slice through the Ice Beam." Kai said.

"Well, there is no consideration in that. It's just only defense." I said, looking around the place, which I came up to ask them. "Is it true?" I asked, with their faces looked curious.

"Is it true that there's a Darkrai resides here?" I asked , then they stopped at dead tracks.

"Yeah..." Allegra nervously said. "Like actually, we haven't seen Darkrai here in town, but, some people and Pokémon are having nightmares because of Darkrai."

"There's no one even seen Darkrai in his true form, but sometimes we can see its shadow." Maury said.

"Like what he said. I'd rather stay away from it if I were you." Kai warned.

"That's the purpose why I'm here, to see Darkrai, even if it is a sinister Pokémon." I said confidently.

"Sure you have guts, man, but I rather not involve finding it, maybe I'll get stuck to a horrible nightmare." Maury said.

I just shrugged. I'm not afraid, I only wanted to see the infamous Darkrai here. Then one of them snapped, Kai looked on his wrist-watch. "Oh no! I'm late for my job at the reception office."

"Now that you mention it, I'm almost late for my contest here." Allegra announced.

"I still need to learn more on Pokémon." Maury said. Then they began to leave. "Thanks for the battle, Arc. See you later." They waved me a goodbye as I waved in return.

So I continued to walk down the path. Then I got a spec on a nearby lake. I ran fast there, and looked at the scenery, the water calmly floats, Water Living Pokémon jumping out of the water and splashing down. Then flying Pokémon was flying by, taking the scene of the beautiful scenery. I closed my eyes, hearing the trees rustling, the fresh blowing through me, the sun giving shine is quite relaxing. I opened my eyes, and stood still. I sense a small company from behind, it felt really weird, and I'm feeling really afraid right now, maybe I thought that it was maybe Darkrai, I rather just stood there, if I react immediately maybe I'll be knocked out before I could even see, it's risky. Then not long after the presence is gone, I slowly turned around, seeing nothing is in the environment. Then not long after not to stay to this place, I rather go now.

I walked down the dirt path, which leads maybe to another place, I slowly walked down to the slope path. But I did something really stupid, I wasn't aware of the rock I'll go. With a few steps, I tripped, my hands react before I could fall but it was too late.

Dirt meets Face! *BAM*

I hit my face towards the ground, then blood came out of my nose and I rolled down the path, I can't move and I close my eyes from an inevitable injury. Then I suddenly froze, but else, I felt a cold touch behind my back and on my legs. Good thing I stopped, I tried to turn my face, but I can't, then I slowly lose my consciousness, and I went black.

* * *

...

...

...

... I slowly regained my consciousness... I opened my eyes, but narrowly. Then I opened them widely. Then I got a glimpse on a rocky ceiling, I looked side to side, the interior is rocky. I thought positively that I'm in a cave. Then I looked around the surroundings, I was indeed in a cave.

I can see a leaf of water and some berries besides me, someone took me here, healed me, cared for me and left some food for me. I sat from my position, and looked around the cave. There's no one but me, then I felt really thirsty, I slowly reached for the leaf of water, it looked clear, as if it is fresh water. I drank for the water slowly, tasting the bitterness doesn't bother me. Then I grabbed one of the berries. The one I grabbed is a blue berry, it's almost size as a hand, and I realize that it is an Oran Berry. I immediately chewed on it, and tasting the sweetness from it. After I ate it, I grabbed the next berry, it is colored pink, and shaped it like a water droplet, with leaves supporting the bottom. I realized this is my favorite berry, a Pecha Berry. I thoroughly ate it, this is the sweetest berry and the most delicious of them all!

After I'm done, I started to feeling better and better, and I drank the last of the water. I rubbed my lips with the hoodie I wore, and then I froze from the voice I heard.

_"I see that you're awake..."_ A cold feminine voice spoke. I turned around quickly, and saw... a ghostly like Pokémon, its skirt like features are tattered, and its body shaped hourglass. Raising my vision seeing a ruby chain-like necklace around its neck and a head, flowing albino hair, and a deep glowing azure eye.

I gulped slowly, in front is the Legendary Darkrai... in person (or Pokémon). The Legend close to me, I almost panicked, I scoot over the wall, my head and back hitting against the wall, I'm trapped, with a Dark Legend.

I closed my eyes, awaiting my fate to be seal. _"Please, don't be afraid..."_ I heard it speak, I can hear its voice, it speaks femininely, I'm guessing this Darkrai is female. So I need to refer her as a she.

_"Please... don't be afraid..."_ She pleaded. I opened my eyes, and saw her... crying. Tears coming out from her eyes, no doubt that she's truly pleading. I calmed down slowly, she approached me, and I made no sudden rejection reflexes. Then she hugged me, which is surprising for a Legendary Pokémon. I moved my hands slowly around her, touching her black, cold skin. She felt shuddered from the touch, but then she calmed down, she buried her face on my hoodie.

"It's okay... it's okay... I'm not afraid." I said, she hugged me tighter, she's a bit clingy but I don't care. Then she lifted her head and faced me, her blue eyes bailing out tears. I slowly reached my hands around her face, really slowly, so she doesn't think that I'll make a sudden movement. I slowly touched her face, she doesn't make a movement of rejection, and then with my thumb, I wiped the tears off of her. _"Th-thank... you."_ She said.

_"Please... what's your... name?"_ She asked, noticing her voice felt more kind, and relieved, no doubt that she isn't going to kill me, or worse...

"Arc... Arc Unshid... you can call me... Ghost, if you want." I said to her firmly. She looked at my eyes, she's analyzing me with her... powers I think? Then she lift her hand, her claws touching my face.

_"Arc."_ She said. _"Hmmm... Arc is more former..."_ She said. I didn't even argue with that.

Then she buried her face against my chest, then after a few minutes, she didn't move, and I could see there's a speck of light from above, there was a hole there, and I could see the moon shining, giving off a soft dim light in this place. Then I noticed her eyes are closed already asleep. I had no choice to sleep too, I hugged her, making her more comfortable, she shifted and snuggled to me more, soon I fell asleep too.

* * *

_Next morning..._

* * *

I woke up from a sudden urge, then I could see a low dim light, not made by the moon, but the light is getting brighter and brighter, I could guess that it is now morning.

Then I looked around, and then I see Darkrai, which is still asleep. I don't want to disturb her on her sleep. I tried to shuffle for a bit, but she slowly moved and groaned._ "Hmmm... ugh..."_ She moaned out.

I just froze, not making another move, but she moved on her sleep, then her eyes slowly emerged behind those eye lids, then she shuffled and looked around. She darted her eyes on me, her eyes gleaming. Then she looked below, and her face started to tinge red, I can even see it. _"Oh... ummm..."_ She tried to talk with an excuse. I giggled.

"No, don't worry, it's okay." I reassured her. Then she tried to get up, noticing I'm still hugging her. I let her go, my arms turned to the ground, she's free from my grasp, and then she floated back. But her eyes remained staring at me.

_"I'm sorry..."_ She said remorsefully. As I thought that she's sorry for keeping me here, but why, she took me in and took care for me, even a Legendary like had should not be in remorse, but she's different.

"You don't have to be sorry for me... Please, don't do that to yourself." I said.

She looked down, regretting her own actions. Then she looked at me. _"I... okay."_ She said, she scratched her other arm.

Then her stomach grumbled in hunger, she deeply blushed in sight. I couldn't help but to giggle softly. "You're hungry..." I said, as she nodded.

Then I remembered something, I grabbed something inside my hoodie, then I held out a cloth pack, then I unwrapped it, and got the container. She looked at me, and then I held out and opened the container, and revealing out macaroons.

She looked at the foreign food curiously, she got close and examine it. I picked up one of the macaroons. "If it is okay to call you Darkrai?" I asked, for the name itself without the Lady or Lord sounds disrespecting a Legendary Pokémon like her.

_"It's my name, doesn't it?"_ She said, she has a good sense of humor, which I may be dumb to realize it.

"I'm sorry." I said, then I handed her a macaroon. "Darkrai, this is a macaroon, you can call like a little cake or biscuit. Try it, it's delicious." I said to her, she slowly grabbed the macaroon, and analyzed it. She even squeezed it, which is really soft, and then she lifted it near her mouth, which she chewed and swallowed it.

She chewed it, and then she let out a delighted voice. _"Wow! It's delicious..."_ She said. _"Please can I have some more?"_ She pleaded.

I handed her the box, then she grabbed some more to eat. I also grabbed some of the macaroons for breakfast and handed her the container so she could ate the rest. We had... a good time eating together. Then she let out a burp, which she covered her mouth immediately, I let out a giggle, can't resist myself from laughing. Then she joined in giggling too...

* * *

_Few days later..._

* * *

_Darkrai's POV/Intermission_

* * *

It's been a few days...

I've been keeping Arc or Ghost... here. Actually, after he's okay, I begged for him to stay for a while, which he didn't argued too. We became friends now, I even hugged him for reassurance.

Then, I have this kind of feeling for him... It's similar to what most people of the opposite gender ceased to exist : Love.

This feeling is overwhelming. I never ever thought of something implausible actually can come true, I wanted Arc. Or should I say... no, I can't say it. Actually this is something more to 'passionate' intentions. But it isn't right, I'm a Pokémon, he's a human, we'll never be together, but the words of friendship considered, but not or any fact even more than that.

I couldn't keep myself contained, I just wanted to jump on him, saying those special words, and _loving him..._

But, it isn't right? I wanted to tell him my true feelings for him, maybe that'll be enough, but that could affect our friendship... This is all happening so fast.

I wanted to mate with Arc, but it's really wrong, maybe he'll even reject me and left me... I don't want that.

* * *

_Arc POV/Intermission_

* * *

Darkrai has been a caring Pokémon, she's not most people thought about her, she was actually a kindhearted Pokémon, and everything about her is quite opposite. But she's acting on the bad side for her hostility against evil people. But her attitudes acts like a high-school girl, which is typically, not should be her nature, by who's the one to blame.

I was glad to meet her in person (or Pokémon). She was really cool, and... Beautiful, if you put that term if she's female. Heh... she has a kind attitude, a good sense of humor, which is very good.

But then, if I'm not mistakenly, I rather getting close to Darkrai, it was a rather childish act for a human to interact with a Pokémon. But this feeling keeps on growing for her. My heart is beating loudly if I'm near her, or she's near me. I believe it is love...

This is just too weird... for a human to love a Pokémon. But there's no rule that you can't love a Pokémon, but the feeling that it is not right. Even if I said that I love her. It is just too weird, maybe she'll reject me, being a freak for loving a Pokémon like her...

I had no choice but to tell her...

* * *

_Night time..._

* * *

Here I was, I'm sitting on the bed, I rested on, me and Darkrai created a small torch light to light her place. We made three and placed it somewhere so we can see light.

And now, Darkrai left to get some food for us to eat, and here I am, preparing to say that... _I love her..._ I can't keep it anymore longer... I wanted to say it, right now.

Then Darkrai returned with a bunch of Pecha Berries holding. She placed it down beside me, and we began to eat. The atmosphere is too awkward, me and her eating together in a cave. I shrugged it off.

Then after were done eating, both of us are looking with each other, it's too awkward. Then I ruined the silence.

"Darkrai..." I began.

_"Yes..."_ She said.

"I...I got something to tell you..." I continued. I looked at her, she jumped slightly looking at me curiously, and her face becoming soft color red.

_"Wha... wha.. is it you wanna tell me?"_ She asked.

* * *

_Darkrai's POV/Intermission_

* * *

I was surprised suddenly, Arc is going to tell me something, and I... don't know how to react to this. But his face is has a tinge of red, meaning one thing. My eyes widened, maybe he has the same feelings as I have for him.

"Darkrai..." He began, while I began to listen.

"Darkrai... you're the most kindest Dark Legendary yet I've met, you're care for me, I wish that I can repay it, we've been friends a few days, and I know this is too fast. Darkrai, you are the most Pokémon I've ever met, if you are a Legendary, I don't care what people says to you, you'll remain the same as you are, you're the one who gave me sense of comfort when you took care of me and your happy nature drives me crazy... So with all of my heart and my soul Darkrai... I love you..." He said, full of truthfulness and passion tone of love, to me.

I just froze there, like I was frozen in a block of ice. I'm taking every word in my heart to understand it. I was right... he does love me...

_"Arc..."_ I started, when he looked at me.

_"Arc... I have the same feelings for you too. I was afraid for confessing you my message, maybe you'll leave me, and hate me... I don't want that Arc. I wouldn't think of that to happen."_ I said, tears starting to bail out of my eyes, I hugged him tightly, never to leave me.

He hugged me back, saying me some reassuring words. "Don't worry, Darkrai. I said that I love you, and you also love me too. There's no point of letting go of it, we confessed our true love for us right?"

_"I guess so..."_ I said. I loomed to his eyes, seeing his undetermined love for me. _"Arc..."_

"Yes..."

_"Do you think this is too fast for us? I meant that we've met for a few days, and this is quite all of a sudden."_

"You're right, Darkrai. But it is not, just like a person says 'Love knows no bounds' and 'Love is like a lost time, which two individuals enclose together at the ringing strike'."

I nodded to his explanations, which is truthfully true. Then he spoke. "Darkrai..."

_"Yes..."_

"I love you..."

_"I love you too, Arc."_ I said, our faces are nearing with each other. Then our eyes are seeing each other. And then our mouths really close. I dove in, and placed my lips with his, connecting our mouths together, kissing.

He swirled his tongue through my mouth, asking for its entrance. I obliged by opening my mouth, then his tongue invaded my insides. He swirled his tongue with mine, going to a French kiss, and exchanging salivas with each other. Then separated for lack of air, I deeply panted while looking at her face.

"Darkrai..." He said, as I hummed in response.

"Did I ever tell you that the color of your eyes means a message?" He questioned me. I shook my head.

"Well, blue eyes say 'Love me, or I kill you'..." He said, I almost gasped at that message, and then I hugged him tightly.

_"Just to be sure, I'll always love you..."_ I said.

"Yes, and please don't kill me." He joked, while I rolled my eyes. _"I wouldn't even think of it..."_ I replied, and placing the softest kiss on his cheek, which leaves his face red as a tomato.

_"Arc... Please make love to me..."_ Once I said that, he looked at me with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" He said, I can hear his voice, with a hint of nervousness.

_"Take me... Make me as your mate."_ I begged, which makes him stare at me disbelieving.

"Darkrai... No... It's too much for you too, and for us. This is all happening so fast that I..." He panted, while I snuggled into him.

_"Please, Arc, please..."_ I begged this time, I wanted to mate with him now, even if we confessed our love, that's not gonna stop me from doing of what's really important here.

Then he just sighed, and looks like he gave up... "Alright, Darkrai... for you." He said, I'm excited to do this kind of activity. But the recognition to foresee is something worth understanding.

Then he started to remove his hoodie covering his body, as he removed it, I could see his muscular body, which I blushed immediately at sight. Then he sat down on the bed, reaching his hand towards me, I moved closer to him, I placed my clawed hands on his chest. I could feel the hardness of his body showing off, which he immediately noticed.

"What? You like my body?" He asked teasingly, as I nodded and touched his body for more.

Then not long after, I could feel a wet liquid dripping on my cape, then I let out my slit-like legs and sat down, he noticed my position, so, naughtily, I opened my legs for him to see my sacred spot. He blushed immediately, and looked away, which I giggled. _"Come on, Arc. You know you want too."_ I teased, managing him to do it.

He looked back at looking at my wet spot, and lowered himself onto my skirt, I can't see him, for I hope I could somehow remove my skirt but it is a part of my skin. Then, I immediately gasped and moaned, my cunt is being touched, Arc's finger is touching my pussy, touching and rubbing the outer surface part, then I immediately moaned, as he inserted something in me. Then I felt it wiggling inside me, making me moan in ecstasy.

Then he removed his fingers out, much to my disappointment, and then I felt a warm slimy organ licking my pussy, guessing that Arc is using her tongue licking my push lips. Then I arched my back as he invades my cunt with his tongue. His tongue licking my insides like tasting me, I continued to moan, can't keep up the pressure, I wrapped my slit legs around his neck. _"Ohhh, Arc, please don't stop."_ I begged.

Then he stopped for a few seconds and said. "Wow Darkrai, you're really delicious." He said seductively, and he continued to lick my cunt. I continued moaning at his mercy to never stop, he kept I licking my pussy, his tongue pushing deeper and deeper inside me.

Then not long after his continuous licking, I felt of something coming out of me. _"Arc, I... I feel something coming out of me. So please stop..."_ I asked, but he didn't answer but he rather intensified his licking, the feeling is growing and growing, until it strikes in an unbearable point. _"ARC!"_ I yelled.

Then, fluids came out of my pussy, but Arc's tongue still plugged in my pussy, he sucked my pussy so good, that she's sucking out my fluids out. I moaned some more, until the pleasure is gone. I panted wildly for breath. I realized that this kind of release is called an orgasm.

Then I looked at him, he looked at me with his tongue licking his lips, I rather blushed on the expression he's giving me. "You taste pretty good, Darkrai." He complimented and I blushed.

_"Please, I wanted to get to the best part already."_ I said which he gets immediately. Then his hands went to his pants, he started to undo the belt, and opened the button of his pants, then I could see a bulge spot behind another clothing. Then he pulled it down, and I can see his cock, already hard, and it was twitching, then he smiled at me, which I smiled in return, then he began lowering himself to my spot.

I gasped that his cock is rubbing at my pussy lips, his length rubbing it up and down. _"Arc, quit teasing me."_ I argued, but full of seductiveness.

Then he inserted his cock inside, pushing it inside me deeper and deeper, I arched my back at the sudden pleasure originating down below. Then he hilted himself inside me, I could feel his cock, it's warmth warming my pussy, then without warning, he thrust in and out at a moderate speed. I moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure coursing all over my body, experiencing now this kind of activity.

Then he said. "Does it feel good?" He sure asked a dumb question, but he wanted to reassure me.

_"Yes, so good..."_ I replied. Then he intensified his thrusting inside me, going faster and faster, I was helplessly moan go for more, then not long after he did it to me even deeper, thrusting inside deeper and deeper, as I can feel his cock passing through the entrance of my womb.

_"Oh fuck! Arc, deeper."_ I said.

He looked at and gave off an evil smile, and then he thrust deeper inside me faster and faster. I was literally screaming, this pleasure is too much for me to take. He kept on thrusting and thrusting inside me, his cock jamming my insides as kept on moaning in pleasure.

Then not long after that, weirdly I could feel his cock twitch inside me, then he began to arc his head backwards. "Darkrai,.. I'm close..." He said, I really don't know what that means. So I must guess that like the last time happen when he's licking and sucking my cunt, I'm guessing that he's gonna release his juices.

He thrust faster and faster until he hilted himself inside me. "Darkrai... I'm gonna CUM!" He yelled and his cock twitched inside me, and my eyes widened as I felt a warm sticky oozing liquid came out of his cock and splattered around my womb, I moaned, loving the warm liquid going in me, making its home in my womb.

Then I felt it coming out of me, his precious liquids coming out of my pussy, then he also pulled himself out, I was a bit disappointed the his tool left my cunt, but oh well. Then I stood up, and then his liquids came out of me, flowing down my legs. I was tired to do more actions, so I lay down with Arc.

_"Arc..."_ I looked at his eyes.

"Goodnight, Darky..." He teased, and I blushed when she call me that name. Then he closed his eyes, going to a peaceful slumber. Then I looked around, the torch is still burning brightly. Then I snuggled my head against his chest also going to sleep.

* * *

I began to wake up, I could feel a bit warm from the outside, I felt the warm air went in the cave, and then touching my body, I care less for it. Then I looked back to Arc, his breathing steadily, I can hear his heart beating : *ba-dump* , *ba-dump*. I nuzzled my head on his chest, trying to hear more of his heart beat, which is very soothing for me.

Then not long after, he started to shuffle then opened his eyes, looking at mine. "Good morning..." He greeted, stroking my albino hair.

"Good morning to you too... " I said, then I got up, and his pants and his cock is still visible, then he noticed his organ and her covered it with his boxers and locked it in with his pants, together with his belt.

Then I went outside and returned back with some berries, we began to eat looking with each other, feeding each other, and not long after we hugged each other.

Then he began to speak. "Darkrai..."

"Hmm..."

"Ummm, Darkrai, would you like to join me?" He asked.

"WHAT?!" I cried.

"Would you like to join me, as my Pokémon? Because, I didn't care her to live, I still need to go to places for me to visit. If it's okay for you to come with me, if you like..." He explained.

This is quite a dilemma for me. I wanted to join him, but what the means of claiming me in his possession, and leaving my home. It was quite difficult for me, but I love him... so I made up my mind.

"Yes, Arc, I'll join you." I said.

He nodded, and dug his pocket and grabbed a red-white Pokeball. "You know the drill, right?" He asked.

I nodded, he tossed the Pokeball to me, as it made contact, I was engulfed by a bright red light, and I got sucked inside.

* * *

_End POV_

* * *

Arc's POV/Intermission

* * *

I watched the Pokeball landed on the ground, it shook for a few times, and I heard a small ding, and the Pokeball stopped moving, signifying capture.

I picked it up, and released her. "Come on out..." I said, and the Pokeball reacted and released Darkrai.

"Oh..." She hugged me. "I love you..."

I smiled. "I love you too..."

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Lunar Love : Light Love

**Genre: **Romance (very strong)

**Pairing: **Ash Ketchum x Cresselia [Pokémon and Anthropomorphic Form] (LunarHeroShipping)

* * *

Patterns on reading :

_"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

_'Thoughts of Pokémon and Human'_

**Pokémon Attack/Moves**

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**Lunar Love : Light Love**

* * *

**Summary of the story : **_She loved me with all of her heart, and I loved her the same way. She confessed it, I answered it; "I love you too..." -Ash Ketchum_

* * *

_Ash's memory:_

_Cresselia strikes me as a very sensual, passionate and monogamous lover, I can just imagine carrying her to bed, where we would consummate our love multiple times, than long after I'm asleep she'd still be awake cuddling up to me still caressing my sleeping body and kissing my cheek, and whispering in my ear; "we were drawn to each other by fate and we're bound by destiny, we'll never be separated, we'll always love each other."_

* * *

One night, somewhere in the darkest midst in Sinnoh, there was, the most beautiful, yet, part of the Lunar Duo, the Giver of Good Dreams, the Lunar Pokémon, Cresselia.

Cresselia has a blue, feathery swan-like body with a soft downy yellow-gold underside. Their necks are slender and their chest is decorated with long golden-colored feathers, which contain mystical auras known to banish the effects of Darkrai's nightmares. They have a large crest on their heads which resembles a crescent moon, forming the majority of their facial features such as their beaks and eye sockets. Underneath their heads, the crest separates under the chin and splits into two halves, either side curling upwards like a small pair of 'horns'. The horns are used mainly for grooming their feathers, as well as the three 'veils' that are connected to their bodies. There is one veil on either side of their body, the front ends connecting to the base of their rudimentary paws, and the back ends connecting to the base of their spines, where they join one final looping veil above their bodies. These veils appear to be wings, although are far more complex and developed compared to any other kind of creature known to mankind.

Cresselia also has a pair of small purple paws, although these are too diminished to do much else apart from holding basic items and grasping food. Their veils glow with a mysterious energy that isn't yet known to scientists, and the energy emitted appears to aid in levitating the Pokémon at will. This enables Cresselia to become almost completely weightless, although scientists have been unable to figure out how it actually does this. Their traits are mainly bird-like, with some distinct mammalian features such as their small teeth and paws. Their foreheads are adorned with a spherical gem-like ornament, which provides them with protection as well as aids in amplifying their considerable psychic powers.

She was gracefully flying all over Sinnoh, giving off her radiant light all over the place, as her sign of presence, and most importantly her radiant light repels all nightmares and replaces them with beautiful dreams.

Most people want her, not just she is a Legendary Pokémon in all its proud. But people want her for one thing, her Lunar Feathers. Many people had been traveling all around the world, to find her and try to get or achieve one of her feathers, of course they said that her feathers can also repel nightmares from Darkrai or their own experiences happening in everyday life.

She's dropping one of her feathers somewhere that they can find it, instead they pursue her for it, defeating her in battle until she gives one to them. Luckily reports of people that they got a Lunar Feather in their possession.

And right now, she is flying around Sinnoh. And actually, Cresselia is the only Legendary who is alone in this world. Yes, she met all Legends at meetings and random encounters with them, like all Legends like her, and she did the same for them back.

But she helps every Legends, she gives them support and true morals in life that should be followed.

She truly needs to love someone, whether it be a Pokémon or a mortal...?

But, actually, she notices a human's behavior, all of them have different personalities, only two that she compare together: some of them can mind their own businesses and some of them care for others.

It's seems more complicated to Cresselia to see a human's true nature, but she's a Psychic-Type Pokémon, she can read every emotion of Pokémon and Humans alike, they can be having: Affection, Angst, Anger, Anguish, Annoyance, Anxiety, Apathy, Arousal, Awe, Boredom, Confidence, Contempt, Contentment, Courage, Curiosity, Depression, Desire, Despair, Disappointment, Disgust, Distrust, Dread, Ecstasy, Embarrassment, Envy, Euphoria, Excitement, Fear, Frustration, Gratitude, Grief, Guilt, Happiness, Hatred, Hope, Horror, Hostility, Hurt, Hysteria, Indifference, Interest, Jealousy, Joy, Loathing, Loneliness, Love, Lust, Outrage, Panic, Passion, Pity, Pleasure, Pride, Rage, Regret, Relief, Remorse, Sadness, Satisfaction, Schadenfreude, Self-Confidence, Shame, Shock, Shyness, Sorrow, Suffering, Surprise, Terror, Trust, Wonder, Worry, Zeal and Zest.

It can be defined in two simple sentences : one that is only care for him/her and one that care for others to help and protect each other.

She wanted to be loved by only one, and she will compassionately and wholeheartedly love him in return. And now she was finding a perfect mate for her, she was swarming all over Sinnoh to find the one for her, but no to avail the humans she found had some evil intentions.

All of her finding and hunting was making her tired, the moon was so high on top of her head, and it's midnight.

Maybe, she thought to herself that she may find the true mate for her tomorrow, so in this instance, she's flying (levitating) back home.

She was so deep in thought that she wasn't aware of an incoming **Shadow Ball** at her. The **Shadow Ball** made contact with her, she screamed in pain, and she's losing balance on her levitation. Slowly she gains her consciousness and regained her levitation and tries to escape but to again hit her with a Dark Pulse.

This time she screamed in pain, and began to fall down to the ground, and then she crashed down near the tree with a loud thud. Then another Shadow Ball hits her on the body, making her scream in pain more.

Then she slowly opened her eyes, she groaned in pain, she's really weak to move, then she heard rustling sounds near the bushes, then she intently waited what will come out, then a man came out with a Mismagius on his side.

"Finally." The man cackled evilly. "I've found you, rumors of you are true."

Cresselia just shivered in fear.

Then the man dug into his pocket and grabbed a small purple ball and as he clicked it, it expanded. Cresselia looked at the MasterBall. "You are all mine, just you wait Cresselia, and you will feel all the things I will do to you." Then he threw the MasterBall right at her.

Cresselia just closed her eyes, she doesn't want to see the inevitable to happen.

Just before the master ball could hit, then it made contact with a thrown rock, then the master ball move away for a few meters away from her.

The man left in shock. "What the?!"

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt** and **Electro Ball** to Mismagius." A young voice yelled.

Cresselia's eyes snapped open when she heard the voice, then a Pikachu came out with his body charged with electricity and a thunderbolt released and hit Mismagius, Mismagius yelled in pain as it fell down, then Pikachu charged two **Electro Ball**, and both charged it at the Pokémon, also the attack made contact with Mismagius, it's body being electrocuted leaving it immobile.

"Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" The man yelled.

Then a young raven haired boy came out of the bushes and charged at the old man, giving him an elbow slam to the gut, which made the man groaned in pain as he held his stomach. Then he kicked him to his hips making him less movable, and then finally he hits him with a karate-chop on the neck making his unconscious.

Cresselia watched the boy saved her life, and then he turned to her, his face concerned. "Are you okay?" He softly asked.

Cresselia, weakly tried to shook her head but instead she fainted, leaving her unconscious.

* * *

Then she soon wakes up at an unknown place, she slowly opens her eyes and tries to look around, she can see appliances like a 128-inch Flat Screen TV, a computer and together with a laptop on the side of the table, furnitures inside like a wooden table, chairs, couches, a chandelier, supplies and this bed where she's resting on.

She looked at herself, and by the looks of it, she's been draped with a blanket all over her body. She wondered what happened. Then replayed what happened last night, where she was hurt by a man with a Mismagius trying to capture her, then this young boy comes to her savior and defeated the man.

Then a few seconds, she's beginning to smell a warm and delicious scent, her eyes closed and kept on smelling the erotic smell, with a dream-blessed expression on her beautiful face.

Then, she opened her eyes and then with a Pikachu and the same boy came into view, she analyzed the boy, he looks on his teen age about the age of 15 or less, his raven hair completely dark swaying from left to right as he walk, his body seems like he's a teen from most people she saw.

Then he spoke. "Are you okay, Cresselia?" He asked concernedly, this time.

She nodded. _"Yes... a bit."_ She answered averting her eyes away from him.

"I'm glad." He said.

_"Who are you?"_

"My name is Ash Ketchum."

Once she heard his name, she began recalling her memory, when the time when he and his friends at Full Moon Island, they were searching for her to remove Darkrai from Canalave Island. She was saved by them from... from what she heard Team Rocket.

_"Ash- Ash Ketchum... the one who saved me from my island?"_ She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Cresselia."

She lifted her body upwards like she was levitating, but she fell down by a sudden surge of pain inside her body. Quickly Ash caught her, grabbing her abdomen and her neck. Luckily Ash can lift her, he gained some strength and muscles due to his past adventures.

Slowly the pain inside her body subsided a bit, her two small paws hugs his neck. She leaned her neck and her head nuzzling his. _"Ash... thank you..."_ She said softly.

Ash carefully placed her back at the bed, his hands sliding in-between the bed and her slender body. "You're welcome, Cresselia." He replied back. "You must rest for now Cresselia, you're still hurt from those attacks last night."

_"Where are we?"_ She looked around the place, and its looks like more of a home.

Ash answered. "We're at my home Cresselia, I just got this from winning the tournament, I was so lucky." He laughed.

Cresselia nodded and kept on looking at him. He has... changed, on the perspective of word. He's gone more mature and... Strong, as it seems, he had some muscular appendages on his shoulders, and his eyes are clearer to be hazel-colored. _'Maybe... he is the one... perfect for me.'_ She thought, she had a smile on her face as she continued to stare at him.

Ash was about to grab the bowl when noticed her staring at him. "What is it, Cresselia? Is there something on my face?" He said as he rubbed her face.

Cresselia snapped out, he knew that she's being a stalker. _"No, nothing."_

Ash just shrugged it. "Okay..." He, then went to the kitchen and grabbed a pot that was steaming while he is wearing a pair of oven mitts that's carrying the hot pot, there was a ladle attached to it. He placed the pot down, with the ladle on the side. As he removed the oven mitts, Pikachu grabbed the bowl with a spoon with it. Ash holds the ladle and scooped some of the hot soup. He filled the bowl until it was a quarter full, and then placed down the ladle.

He moved close to Cresselia's bed. He sat close to her, he grabbed the spoon filled with the hot soup. "Here Cresselia, eat, it'll make you feel better." He raised the spoon near her face going near her mouth.

Cresselia looked at the spoon with a substance on it, it was steaming hot. Cresselia slowly opened her mouth, as Ash moved the spoon in her mouth, Cresselia closed her mouth and tasting the substance, it was really delicious! He pulled out the spoon as Cresselia processed the taste, he got an delighted sweet look. Ash smiled and repeated the process.

Cresselia kept on feeding of Ash's cooking, until the bowl is empty. _"Please, I want more..."_ She begged, in return receiving a light giggle from him.

"Of course you can have more..." Ash went to the table, using the ladle to refill the bowl until its quarter full. He returned to Cresselia and continuously feeding her.

She kept on eating, until she was satisfied, her stomach can't take no more. She finished the next serving, Ash got a napkin, and gently wiping it at Cresselia's beak mouth clean.

_"Thank you again Ash."_ She said, she lifted her head slowly reaching towards his face, and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

Ash, on the other hand, froze a bit on Cresselia's actions of kissing him on the head, but then he smiled in return. "You're welcome Cresselia." He tucked Cresselia on the bed, grabbing the blanket covering her body from the cold winds. "Rest for now Cresselia."

She smiled and nuzzled him once more, leaving a smiling Ash. He, then got on the couch and got some pillows and a blanket, which was an alternative bed, since Cresselia was resting on Ash's bed, Pikachu got on the table, which he preferred to sleep there. After Ash returned the pot back to the kitchen, he removes his T-shirt, leaving a bare naked Ash.

And by the look of Cresselia, she could see his body well toned, had muscle appendages, which made her blush in sight of it.

Ash then got on the couch and began to slump on it. "Goodnight Cresselia, have a nice sleep." He said to her.

_"The same to you too..."_ Cresselia said back, smiling before going to her beautiful dream.

* * *

_Few days later_

* * *

_Night time..._

* * *

Cresselia's health is currently improving, Ash and Pikachu are there for her and take care of her.

While Pikachu is currently sleeping, Ash moved closer to Cresselia to examine her. "Are you feeling better Cresselia?" He rubbed her long slender body, caressing it.

_"Yes..."_ She said, while enjoying the stimulation.

Ash smiled and looked at her body, to be honest, she was a beautiful Pokémon after all. But from seeing it is what is more that it meets the eye. He had taken interest on looking at her body even more, seeing her body is the shape of a crescent moon, as the same as her face, her hair shaped like crescent gives the perfect touch, her swan like appearance that makes people wants to claim her, he shook his head to forget that thought.

Then Ash notices that her body is a little smudged with dirt, starting to her neck to her bottom, some of them on her veil and on her head. Then, he stopped his rubbing, which made Cresselia looked at him with disappointment.

He stood up and gone to the bathroom, he got a small bucket, placed it under the faucet and opened it and started to fill it with lukewarm water, and grabbed a clean sponge and a towel. After the bucket is halfway full, he immediately closed the faucet and carried the bucket with one hand and the sponge and the towel on the other hand.

Then he got out of the bathroom, and moved back to Cresselia who is waiting for him to come back.

Then he slowly placed down the bucket down to the side of the bed, and the towel next to her. With the sponge on his hand, he dipped the sponge in the bucket, then lift it up and squeezed it to remove the excess water.

"Cresselia..." He looked at her.

_"Yes, Ash..."_ She said.

"Please, let me clean you." He said with care.

She looked on her own body, and noticed that she's a bit dirty, like literally she feels icky. Then she returned her vision on him._ "Yes, please..."_

He smiled and nodded, and started to wipe the sponge on her neck first, Cresselia can feel the sponge on her long neck, feeling the warm water, the surging feeling of relaxation came upon her.

After Ash is done cleaning her neck, he dipped again the sponge in the bucket, squeezed it and this time it went to clean her body, starting at her veils at her small paws connecting, after that, he cleaned on her veil connecting at her back, then dipping the sponge in the bucket, squeezing it and cleaning her chest, paws, stomach, and her tail.

Lastly, he dipped the sponge again, and this time, cleaned her face. Starting at her crescent hair like feature, then going on its pointed edge, and cleaning her face, her cheeks, her nose-beak like, her mouth and finally the purple orb on top of her head.

After Ash is done, he placed the sponge in the bucket, and this time he grabbed the towel, since her body is soaking wet, he wiped it all over her body starting from her tail, but he didn't realized that she was blushing, because the towel is rubbing against her slit. Then he proceeded to clean her body, from her stomach, next is her three pink-to-purple alternate veils, next her back, and her chest together with her paws. Finally, he dried of her neck, then lastly her face starting on her hair, then her face.

"There... All clean!" Ash said, as he looked at Cresselia.

Cresselia looked at her body, with a little blush on her face, her eyes roaming all over her body, seeing her fresh and clean, and leaving with a nice relaxing feeling.

Cresselia can't contain herself anymore. She leaned to Ash and hugged him against the bed, which startled him. _"Thank you Ash... Thank you, I hope I can do something for you..."_

Ash regained his senses and rubbed her neck. "Please Cresselia, it's okay, you still need to rest." He lifted her back in place on the bed. Then he grabbed the bucket and placed it back in the bathroom, with removing the water from the basin.

He got back to the bed seeing Cresselia. _"Ash, please... sleep with me..."_ She said affectionately.

Ash got confused on Cresselia's request, he doesn't have a choice to accept it. He thought that it was sweet. "Alright Cresselia..."

He sat down on the bed, Cresselia scooted for some space for Ash to rest on. Ash lays down on the space, then facing Cresselia, where her head is already down on the pillow.

_"Goodnight Ash."_ She said, laying her head on his chest, snuggling on it.

Ash raised his arms a bit for Cresselia's actions, but then relaxed. "Goodnight Cresselia." And went out like a light.

Cresselia closed her eyes, listening on his heartbeat. _'Oh Ash, you're the one... I love you...'_

* * *

_Next day..._

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Cresselia woke up the same time. All three of them had breakfast, for Ash cooked another meal for him and Cresselia, he gave a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu. Cresselia can now levitate again, together with Ash helping her, she's in full health again. She made her decision of staying with Ash, she has all the reasons, and it's all on his personal care for her.

And for Ash. He he took care a Legendary Pokémon, Cresselia is now on full health, now she can be free again, doing what is her job.

"Cresselia?" He started.

_"Yes Ash..."_ She answered sweetly.

"...It's time." He said.

He moved to the door, and opened it, as he opened it, the rays of sunlight appeared and saw a clearing of a pathway to the road.

"Cresselia... you're better now, you're okay now, all healed up, and now... I'm freeing you, to be like the other wild Pokémon out there, to do your duty, as a Legendary Pokémon." He confessed.

Cresselia levitated to him, getting close to him. _"Ash..."_

"Yes." He spoke.

_"Thank you..."_ She smiled at him, which he nodded and smiled back.

_"But, no..."_ She closed the door, via Psychic, and got closer to Ash.

"Huh?" Ash said, really confused.

_"Ash, I don't want to leave out anymore, I wanted to stay with you..."_ She confessed, using her small paws reaching out, and touching his face.

And now, Ash is really out of his mind now, she, The Lunar Pokémon, Cresselia, saying that she wanted to stay with HIM?!

"Cre-crese-lia?" Ash hummed out.

She smiled sweetly at him._ "Ash, I wanted to stay with you."_

"Why?"

_"Because you Ash, you are the one who gave me so much care... So much..."_ She leaned her neck, and nuzzled him. _"You Ash... please..."_

This time, Ash couldn't answer this offer, well it is true that he took care of her with so much care. But he never thought of that much to comprehend with, even if she says that she'll be his Pokémon, wouldn't that be like slavery...?

"But Cresselia, your freedom as a Legendary Pokemon. Would you abandon everything you had...?"

She nodded, she knew he was remorseful on the topic, she was finding a mate for her the entire time, and she chose Ash. _"Yes Ash, I don't want to go out, I wanted to stay with you."_ She nuzzled him, and leaned her head close and placed on his cheek, the softest, yet caring kiss.

Ash madly blushed. He DIDN'T expect a kiss from her, but that wouldn't be wrong, it was her intention to kiss him. "Ummm, if you're sure Cresselia..." He looked away, averting her gaze.

She blushed a bit and nodded. _"Ash, capture me..."_

He looked back at her, he can see the determination on her eyes, then he smiled and dug onto his pocket and grabbed a small purple ball, she was looking on the Master Ball.

"I took this from the man who tried to catch you, can't waste such a Master Ball." He chuckled.

"Cresselia..." He raised the Master Ball near her face.

Cresselia didn't hesitate to move her head towards the ball, with her head making contact with the Master Ball, with a soft click, the Master Ball sent out a red light, hitting her as she materialized to the red beam, and got sucked in the ball.

Then the ball blinked and vibrated a couple of times, until with the last blink and vibrate, the ball held still, meaning of signifying complete capture.

He smiled, for the first time that he had captured a Pokémon, a Legendary, with ease. "Come on out." He said as a white light beam came out as Cresselia materialized.

She smiled at him and hugged him, lowering her head and nuzzling it. _"Ash..."_ She said lovingly.

"Cresselia..." He said sweetly, rubbing her long neck, with she moaned in pleasure.

* * *

_Weeks later..._

* * *

_Cresselia POV/Intermission_

* * *

_(Pokémon Translation)_

* * *

It's been a week now, I've been developing my feelings for Ash, and quite surprising for me that he took it like a loving bond between us.

I wasn't expecting that kind of vision, well it happened. I love Ash, his time he's helping me to get comfortable in his house, together with Pikachu for me to talk with. Actually, Pikachu has a good sense of trust with Ash. The two of them are traveling together, on a journey to achieve Ash's dream.

And now, I am trying to give my love for him, which he paid it back with love and care. I loved it...

Ash left the house, because the reason was that we're running out of food. He said that he'll go to the market to but some. He waved me and Pikachu a goodbye, and closed and locked the door for our safety.

And now, I'm alone with Pikachu, the only friend yet I've talked to.

"Pikachu..." I started to talk.

"Yes, Cresselia..." He replied.

"Ummm..." I began to think, I don't know what will Pikachu's reaction when I tell him.

"Ummm- what Cresselia?"

"Ummm, can you please give me and Ash _special time_?" I confessed.

This time, like literally Pikachu had a question mark on top of his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

I looked at my small delicate paws. "It's, it's quite complicated for me to answer."

"Tell me Cresselia." He requested.

Looks like I have no choice left. "I love... Ash."

After I said those words, the world just froze for eternity there, Pikachu stared at me blankly, then shook his head. "Wha-?"

"I love Ash, Pikachu..." I repeated.

"But you're, were a Pokémon." He said confusedly.

It was true, but in reality, I decided to settle my life with a human, and that is Ash. "I know Pikachu, I wanted to confess my love for him..."

"You can easily say that you love him in front of him." He said.

"Yes, but I really wanted to express it, like... claiming him as my... eternal...m-m-mate..." I stuttered slowly.

Pikachu gave me a look of disbelief, I knew it would be bad. "Claiming him as yours...?" He proclaimed.

I slowly nodded, I know I'll regret it.

...

...

...

"... then why not?" He suddenly said.

I shot up and looked at him. "Wha-?"

"Then why not..." He asked, trying to reassure of me.

"Because, I wanted to be alone with Ash, to confess truly my love for him..." I said.

Pikachu looked at me, but then he smiled. "Okay, okay Cresselia... I get it."

I smiled. "Thank you, Pikachu. But how are you gonna leave us alone?" I questioned.

He placed his little fingers under his chin, he was thinking of how's he going to leave us for this moment. He shot his head up, but gave out a grumble. "Well, I don't have a choice but to go back to my Pokeball."

"If that's good enough for you and it's also good enough for me too. Thank you, Pikachu." I hugged the little rodent, as my sign of gratitude, which he also hugged me back.

"No problem, Cresselia."

* * *

_Night time..._

* * *

This is it, I'm going to confess that I love Ash...

After we finished eating dinner, while Ash was washing, me and Pikachu at the living room are planning it, Pikachu grabbed the bag, and I picked it up via Psychic, and he opened the bag, and scrambled to find his Pokeball, after a few minutes, he found his Pokeball with a lightning icon on it, he touched the Pokeball, and a red beam of light came and touched him, materializing him as a red light element and went inside the Pokeball.

I placed the Pokeball and the bag near the couch, and Ash came back. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Cresselia, where's Pikachu?" He asked.

I nudged my head towards the couch. He went towards the couch, he can see the bag and a Pokeball. "Pikachu's back in his Pokeball? Well, this is something I haven't expected." He laughed.

_"I persuaded him to go back, because... Ash..."_ I started, here we go Cresselia, no turning back now.

"Yes Cresselia..." He said.

_"I... I..."_ I started.

"I, what Cresselia?"

_"I love... you Ash..."_

Those words I spoke out hits me like a stone from thousands of miles, and I kept on looking at Ash, he just froze in place.

"Wha-?" He managed to spoke out.

_"I love you, Ash."_ I tackled Ash on the bed, I am making him to try to feel my love for him.

He was startled at the sudden action, I was hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "Cresselia... I love you too." He said as he calmed me, but the meaning he meant is he loves her as a friend. Cresselia knew that he meant that he loves her as a friend, nothing more than being a true lover.

_"No, Ash. I love you as in, I'm in love with you, I care for you..."_ I confessed.

"Wait, wha-" I interrupted him with a delicate kiss, my lips connecting with his. For me, it was the real eternity of love. He didn't move from my actions, I parted with him for a couple for minutes. I looked at him with a loving face._ "Ash..."_ I snuggled him with all of my heart. "_~I love you..._"

He just stood there, he's trying to put all what is on his head. "Cresselia..."

_"Yes..."_ I said.

"I- I." He stuttered.

_"Ash, let me tell you this..."_ I said, and got his attention towards me.

_"Ash, as I am a Legendary Pokémon, I'm alone for past millennials now, I felt miserable of being alone, there are some of my friends who's keeping me happy, but I wanted to have another significant other for me, for both of us to take care for each other, and what that meant is that I am looking for a mate, and I picked you, because Ash, you're the one who gave me the love you've done for me. I chose you Ash, I chose you... I love you..."_ I confessed.

"But, Cresselia, why me, should you'd be with a Pokémon?" He asked.

_"Yes, their intentions doesn't reach my vision, you Ash, you have the purest heart that anyone can't achieve."_ I explained, getting to the point. _"You are the person who gave me utmost care."_

This made Ash more nervous. "This... is... quite wrong." He started. "But, you're a Pokémon, a Legendary, bound immortal, while I'm a human, which is not."

_"No Ash, nothing is wrong. Even different beings can be together."_ I conveyed. I kissed him again, this time, I swirled my tongue with him, to show my very love for him.

And surprisingly, he kissed back, and placed his hands on my cheeks, kissing me back and deepening the kiss. We continued to kiss, until we're out of breath. With a gasp of air as we separated, he looked at me.

"Cresselia, are you sure? You picked me, as to be your mate?" He asked once more, more like he is reassuring, his thoughts are quite apprehensive about the idea, but it is not.

_"Yes, Ash... I love you..."_ I nodded, and kissed him again, this time, with more passion to ignite his passion love for me.

He kissed me back, swirling our tongues together, quite clumsily, I knew Ash is new to this, and I'm going to make this the best first to many.

* * *

_-End POV/Intermission-_

* * *

Ash and Cresselia separated for air, as they were panting to that long heated kiss.

_"Ash, I wanted to show you this."_ Cresselia said, she moved away from the bed a few feet away. He looked at her to see what she was going to show to him.

* * *

_(A/N: She can speak like a human now.)_

* * *

She stood there, as she closed her eyes began to glow, Ash covered his eyes from that bright radiant light. For a few seconds the light is gone, as regained his vision, and his eyes widened. He saw Cresselia, not by her Pokemon form, instead she stood there, with a height of 6 feet, she had a curvaceous body, an hourglass shaped hips and body, his vision going down, to see her legs; it has the same color like her body, but her feet is different, instead with a pointed feet, not a toe-finger like foot. His vision raised to see her more, she had a perfect rounded breasts, perky, and sized FF-cup size, she has now arms having the same color has her body, but both of her hands are covered by some kind of purple gloves, but the gloves are connecting to her back, guessing that gloves are her veils connecting her small paws, she still has the huge veil behind her back, but not glowing, he can see her tail, a long pointed version, and her face is still the same, her face yellow, down to her neck, her body, breasts included going down to her groin area and reaching finally to her tail, more like her yellow-gold underside body on her Pokémon form.

To sum it all, she was in her anthropomorphic form, and she was sexy and beautiful, many men would take her for that form, Ash couldn't help that his face is already red at the naked sight of Cresselia, he was getting a hard-on.

"Ash..." She says, as she walked close to him, Ash can't look away from her breath taking sight. She got on the bed, Ash arrived at the headboard of the bed leaning there, still blushing, and she crawled closer to Ash, placing her hands on Ash's cheeks.

"Ash, I know you still don't about mating or... sex in your terms." She thoroughly explained. "Let me be your first..." She lifted her head and began to kiss him. She pushed him down to the bed, while swirling her tongue with his, with Ash moaned softly, which he enjoyed much. As they parted for air, Cresselia grabbed his hands, and placed and rubbed it all over her body.

"Go ahead, Ash. Touch me where you like." She requested.

Ash is really embarrassed to do it, but with her hands gliding his hands to her body is giving him motivation. He rubbed her hands all over her stomach area, making her moan in delight. She raised her hands and started to remove Ash's clothes, starting with his T-shirt, as that removed, she blushed as she saw his muscularity looks, next she removed his pants and leaving him on his boxers, with a bulge on it.

Ash embarrassed himself in front of her. He looked at himself nervously, and returning his gaze at her. "Cresselia..."

She smiled as she slid her hand at his thighs, and stroking his groin and his crotch, feeling the warmth behind the cloth.

"Ash... let me see you..." With a touch from his boxers, she removed it, and threw his boxers away, and gasped at his flaccid tool. She can see his organ, already hard, and it was a _big_ one, his 12-inch cock ready to be played with.

She cupped her hand around his cock, and moved her butt and hips in a very sexy manner while smiling at him, rubbing it up and down slowly, in a perfect way, which made Ash moan. She was looking at it, getting all lustfully, whether she looks at it while jerking him, she wanted to... somehow taste it.

She lowered her head, facing her cock, she can smell it's 'masculinity'. _"Oh my..."_ She thought as she rubbed it more, and she loved it. And going for the dive, she licked the head first, which made him groan in pleasure. She continues to lick the head of his cock, she started licking the base up to the length and licking it up to the head.

Ash is terribly feeling too much pleasure. She continues to lick the cock while rubbing it, and now going for the golden, she opened her mouth, and engulfed it and sucking it. Bobbing her head up and down slowly, at like sucking a long lollipop, she enjoyed the taste of his cock. Ash moans, he continues to beg Cresselia for more, which she comply immediately and picked up the pace. She continues to suck on Ash's cock, she pulls out and licks it while regaining her breath and going to suck Ash cock.

Ash can't take the pressure, he raised his hands and touched Cresselia's head, and bobbing so her head deeper, much for her pleasure for Ash if she's doing a wonderful job, she was already feeling wet, her juices dripping down her legs. She continues to suck his cock at a moderate speed, she can feel herself really wet, her mouth is swallowing a huge cock, she gone her head deeper, tasting his cock even more, she loved oh how he's pleasuring Ash. She continued her service for her. Ash is moaning to the pleasure he's receiving, he grabbed her head and pulled it down deeper, she looked at him and saw him, his eyes close due to the endless pleasure. She smiled and continued returning the treatment.

Ash on the other hand, he's feeling an intent of release, the feeling is growing and growing slowly, his head is raising at he looked to the ceiling. "Cresselia... I-i'm cl-close." He said, he's feeling the impending kind of release getting closer and closer. "Cresselia... please..." He pleaded.

Cresselia can feel his cock growing some kind of heat inside her mouth. She gets the idea on his close to his orgasm. She (somehow) smiled and intensifies her suckling, making Ash really loudly moan in pleasure.

Ash can feel his cock, ready to release, like immediately he wanted to stop. "Cresselia, please..." He pleaded once more, he tried to remove her head away from his cock, but she wouldn't budge, she even more intensified it.

_"Ash, let it go, release it..."_ She said through telepathy, she wondered on what his orgasm will taste like, she will receive her answers now, and with that said Ash slowly nodded.

Then Ash screamed. "Cresselia... AHH!" He said, and a pulse of his seed came out and tainted her mouth, her mental self became surprisingly alerted and more and more of his cum came out, continuously filling her mouth.

Cresselia felt that one of the strings of his seeds hits the back of her throat, she engulfed his cock even more, trying to taste his seeds. With that said, his seeds began pooling in her mouth and began tasting it. She can conclude the taste that it is, like, it is quite creamy, and quite salty if she may add, but she loved it, then she felt her mouth was full of it. She swallowed, a huge gulp was heard, but Ash's cock is not done, it still continuously releasing more and more of his potent seeds.

She can feel her mouth being overfilled with his cum, her cheeks bulged as her mouth was full of Ash's seeds, his cock filled her mouth five times full, and Cresselia remove her head away from the cock, a seemingly pop! was heard, and Ash's cock still continuously letting out huge strings of cum to her face, going down to her neck, arriving finally to her chest and her large breast, she incredibly loved it, she smiled at him waiting for him to look at her.

Ash panted for air, due to the fact that he let out a massive orgasm first time of his life. He looked at her, whom she was smiling. He blushed furiously, which she giggled. "Ash..." She placed her hands around her neck. "Thank you..." She kissed him, swirling her tongue with his and coating his tongue with his own cum while in a heated kiss.

Ash kissed back, and he can taste something different on Cresselia's tongue swirling with his, it was slimy, when he realized that it could be his release. He got a taste, which it quite tasted appealing to him. They separated for lack of air, and panting really heavily, she moved her head near his and rubbing and touching their foreheads together. "Ash..." She started while smiling. "I love you."

Ash smiled, and looked at her pure pink pearl eyes. "I love you too."

She lay down at the bed, completely showing herself to Ash, her sexy body, breasts, her legs, totally making him blush. "Ash, it's your turn now." She said seductively, while swaying and moving her body left to right to motivate him.

And now for Ash, he doesn't even know what to do in this situation. He's about to have sex with a Pokémon, a Legendary Pokémon, in her Anthropomorphic form, he's furiously blushing right now, he wanted to have sex with her, but he's still young to know to do this, but he had no choice, he wanted to fulfill the promise of her being his mate. He rather use his instincts on this current type of situation.

Ash crawled closer to the sexy Cresselia, she sent him a wink and acceptance to him. "Go on Ash, you can do everything to me." She said, in a caring yet inviting manner.

Ash slowly gulped, knowing what to do in this situation. He lowered himself to her and looked at her body, he hugged it at first which made Cresselia blush and smiled. Then Ash looked at her breast, her two large breasts, which it looked scrumptious to suck on.

He touched them with both of his hand and he cupped his hands on both of her breasts, slowly touching it. He felt her breasts are really soft, like a marshmallow literally. He squeezed it, which he liked and squeezed them even more, and he squeezed her nipples, which made her loudly moan in pleasure. He got up to the headboard of the bed, sitting there as he picked her up, while smiling at her. He made her sit behind him with his head right behind her right shoulder.

Then he looked at her breast, and opened her mouth and started suckling her right pink nipple. Cresselia is suddenly turned on by this, Ash is sucking her breast like a little baby to feed milk. She was helplessly at his mercy to continue. With his free hand, while sucking at her right breast, he used his other hand to rub and pinch her other nipple, and his other hand rubbing her stomach. She was really moaning in delight, he is doing three stimulations to her at the same time.

She then felt her nipples get hard by his actions. Ash kept on licking her nipple, and he felt the nipple stated to get hard, as well as he's pinching. He stopped and looked at her. "Am I doing a good job, Cresselia?"

She answered sweetly. "You're doing an amazing job, Ash. Please continue." She begged, and by those words, Ash continues his pinching and suckling her nipple, and rubbed her stomach softly and caringly.

She helplessly moans again in pleasure, her moans and screams is making Ash turned on even more. He intensified his work, returning the favor that she did.

Then she felt coming out both of her nipples. As it came out white stuff, as it was her milk. But she's wondering by how can she produce milk? When it gets the idea in her head, she forgot that she can lactate delicious milk, creamy and delicious kind produced by her. Then her nipples suddenly squirted out her lactations. Ash kept on pinching and suckling both of her nipples, until he felt a lukewarm and sticky substance. As her delicious essence arrived his mouth due to his intense suckling. He realizes that, Cresselia can produce milk, and by the means she can lactate, she's releasing her milk. When he tasted the milk, he got to admit that it was the most delicious yet kind of milk he tasted in his entire life.

He kept on suckling and pinching her hard nipples, which his pinching of her other nipple had his hand covered with her milk, letting out those milk of hers continuously. Then he lifted his hand covered milk and arrived at Cresselia's mouth. She looked at his hands, and Ash pointed out two finger covered milk, and touched Cresselia's lips.

She gets the idea of Ash, as if he's trying to let her taste her own lactated milk. She opened her mouth and engulfed his two fingers slowly, he wiggled his fingers inside her mouth to completely coat who mouth with her milk. Cresselia enjoyed the taste of her own milk, she licked Ash's finger to taste the rest of her lactating milk.

Ash stops his suckling. As he removed him mouth away and from her nipples, both of her nipples are hard and it's flowing out her own milk, dripping down on her breast all the way down to her body, staining it white.

She was now quite messy, together her face, her breasts and her body was covered with her milk and Ash's cum. Ash slid himself out behind her and laid her in the bed. He moved to her groin area, where he can see that she's dripping wet, her fluids is flowing down her pussy down to her legs.

He can smell it's moist, once he smelled it, he had the urge to do something with it, and it is more like a small aphrodisiac. Then he let out his tongue, and licked her outer part of her groin and her thighs. She moaned delightfully as Ash licks her sacred spot. Ash kept on licking it and licking her thighs and arrived at her pussy lips. He licked the little bulb on it, much to her moaning in ecstasy.

He can feel her juices flow out of her cunt, he placed his tongue on her cunt trying to taste her juices, her juices taste really appealing, it rather taste with a small taste of acridness, but it has a similar taste to his cum which he liked. He placed his tongue on the surface of her entrance, and with a lick, he invaded her slit with his tongue, going deeper and deeper.

Cresselia screamed ecstatically, she felt massive pleasure coursing through her body, the true pleasure that she never experienced before, now being experienced together with Ash. Ash kept on licking her insides, while Cresselia is moaning in ecstasy which is his music to his ears. He was getting the liking to sex now, not to the fact that he discovers and experience it the best way, but the main fact that this is the true meaning love for each other. Well she's the one acquainted him for it, but she rather wants to do it with him...

Then, Cresselia clutched his head harder. "Oh... Ash... Deeper..." She begged to maintain the stimulation, she moaned and moaned as Ash kept on licking and sucking her cunt. Later for a few minutes, she kept on moaning as Ash kept on licking the spot over and over again, she can feel herself trying to let out of something, like the means of peeing.

"Ash... OH! Please, more... MORE!" She screamed at the last word when he licked the spot really hard. She clenched his head roughly, and pulled his head deeper inside her thighs, and his tongue really deep inside her. "ASH!" She screamed as she released she fluids.

Her juices came out and invade Ash's tongue and his mouth. He opened his mouth wider as her fluids came out filling his mouth. Ash gulped as much as he can drink of Cresselia's orgasm. Her cum came out in heartly splashes more and more, which to Ash loved it.

Cresselia moaned and relieved, from having that orgasm makes her turned on more for Ash. After he removed himself from her, she can see his face, which is dripping her fluid down. She moved to Ash and approached his face with hers and started to lick his face.

She enjoyed the taste of her juices, which she liked it to her appeal. Then with a few licks down to his chin, and her tongue arrived at his mouth, and snaked it inside his and started to kiss passionately. Ash lay down on the bed while kissing her, he rubbed her stomach and caresses her beautiful face, and he can hear Cresselia moaned in pleasure.

They separated for a few minutes until she hugged her. "Ash... take me..." She said.

As that said, he positioned himself on top of her, she laid down on the bed while Ash is preparing himself. He positioned his cock at her pussy, he rubbed his length on the outer lips of her cunt. She moaned, and began playing with her breasts.

* * *

_Cresselia's POV/Intermission_

* * *

Then he stopped and positioned his cock to her entrance. He looked at her with a sign of reassurance and sincerity against me. I smiled and nodded, for you to understand, when I said to him to claim me, if for the fact that I'm still a virgin.

For being alone past millennials is totally disappointing, like you are (still a virgin) old that you'd never come across to this act, and the fact that you've missed this, you felt miserable in life. But for me, no I was immortal, stuck to this young body both my anthro and my original form, but that doesn't matter, he's the one who'll take each other's virginity.

He poked the head of his cock in my pussy, I can feel a warm sensation on my lower primates. He pushed himself inside me even more, which I moaned ecstatically for the first time being penetrated. Then his cock was stopped against a tissue, when the head of the cock hits the tissue, I obviously flinched, it was hymen. From somewhat I heard before, taking a virginity of a girl/woman was really painful experience, because if someone has taken her virginity, it's bound to be the true act of love of showing their never ending affections for each other, which it was the reason for those two opposite significant others to have or procreate a child to raise them.

Well, being to the fact that me and Ash had sex, for showing their love, and by the means of Ash making me pregnant is totally impossible. The reason is that he's human and I'm a Pokémon species, we have some same appendages, but we're born in a different species. I can wish for Ash for us two to have a child for us to raise, which is I can, but for that for me to do that, I need to give him my eternal power, as giving him a portion of myself, by the means of giving Ash my DNA or my essence of a Pokémon which he'll turn to a different person. He will be not turning to me, but to supply him my DNA to be linked with me as eternal mates, bound immortal.

"Cresselia..." He started looking at me. He was so unsure to do this, many thought ran to his head that he'll hurt me.

I looked at him, keeping my composure and smiled a little. "It's okay Ash, take me... Take me if it even hurts me..." I particularly begged for it. I was prepared for this... I wanted to love him like way he loved me. It's all taking the risks, and I know it sounds bad, but I don't care.

He slowly nodded and removed his cock out of me, and then he thrust it back forcefully, going deep inside me, when it hits my hymen, it penetrated immediately and halting himself inside me. I screamed in pain, and tears are coming out of my eyes and a look of on my face, it was inevitably painful, then he looked at me with a worried look, he began to rubs so gently my underbelly, if somehow to relieve and remove my pain. Then he stopped then looked at my vagina, I could feel a warm oozing feeling going out of me, then he saw my vagina trickling down blood.

"Cresselia... I'm sorry..." He apologized, just for this to hurt me. Oh Ash, this is a fact of life.

"No, Ash. Please don't be like that... Go Ash, the pain is gone..." I begged for him to continue, the pain still lingered inside me, but I don't care for that. I want both of us to experience a pleasure that we'll never forget.

He nodded to me unsurely, and then he began to thrust inside me in a slow manner. Whether he thrust, I can still feel the pain inside me, but then as continues the pain slowly resides as it disappears and replaced by unimaginable pleasure. Then I moaned for his response that it feels really good...

He thrusts faster and faster and started to move in a regular pace. His tool inside me is making feel wild, I could feel my cunt lingering in pleasure as it begs for more...

Then Ash moans in pleasure. "Cresselia... Ahh! You feel so good..." He complimented, which I blushed, I opened my legs wider for him to get more on the initiative.

He thrusts in more in more inside me, I wanted him to go deeper in me, so I said. "Ash... deeper." I begged, wrapping my legs around her lower body. Then he obliged and thrust in deeper. I can feel the head of his cock trying to penetrate my womb. He gave me a reassuring look, just to be in case.

I obliged in smiling, then he moved deeper and I can feel the head of his cock passing my entrance to my womb, and hilting himself inside me. I felt really warm, I'm embracing his tool, making it his home. Then he began to thrust, it felt like his cock moved a few inches away from my womb then went back in. I was helplessly begging to moan for more, which Ash had gone doing it faster and faster.

For Ash, he can feel himself in pleasure, one experience now experienced in a lifetime, no life wouldn't treasure this if it is their last moment. He kept on thrusting his cock inside me, his cock occupying everything, my fluids profusely poured out as he thrusts in more.

"Cresselia..." He said, I looked at him, which he smiled. Then we changed positions he was sitting, his back at the headboard of the bed, leaning as I was sitting on his lap, his cock still inside me. He continued to thrust and thrust up and down, which I moaned ecstatically. This feeling I really wanted, never wanting to stop. I kept on bouncing Ash we both groaned and moaned.

After for 5 minutes this continued, I feel myself getting close to my orgasm... the sensation keeps on growing and growing. "Ash... I-i'm close..." I said, he kept on thrusting but he's doing it faster.

"I'm close too, Cresselia..." He said, as he quickens his movements and went deeper as the head of his cock was already in my womb.

After a few seconds, we both yelled, sending ourselves over the edge. "ASH!/CRESSELIA!" We yelled our names, and in one more thrust we both came, his cock pulsing in my womb filling me with his huge potent cum, completely making me full of his seed. He kept on releasing his seeds when I came too, coating his tool with mine, together with our fluids combining and over-filling me.

It lasted several minutes, as he emptied his load in me, I felt very warm between my abdomen and my groin area, my womb area swelled in warmth of his seeds, in as if I looked pregnant, his seeds over-flooded me, and it felt so _good..._

He removed himself of me, as his cock was out of my cunt, then it showered out our excessive cum, it flowed out like a small fountain of white staining the bed, but I quickly plugged it with my fingers, never wanting his precious treasure to waste, until it stopped for a several seconds. I removed my fingers and it wasn't dripping anymore, it is all in my womb, _I loved it so much._

I looked to Ash who was panting, in reminiscences to never forget this pleasure. I hugged him, and I kissed him in satisfaction, which he kissed me back.

"Ash, I love you..." I confessed when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you even more..." He said and dived to me with a kiss, swirling his tongue with mine, I kissed him with all of my heart, and I wanted this forever.

Then, I spoke. "Ash, hold still..."

He gave a questioning look. "Why?"

I lifted my hand, and it started to glow, then I pressed my hand of his chest, then he began to glow, Ash just stood there not knowing what is happening, after a few minutes, he stopped glowing, and he looked at me wide eyed.

"Cresselia, what happened?" He asked.

"Ash... I gave you a portion of my powers to you. I made you immortal now Ash, never bound to die..." I said.

"Cresselia..." He said, looked shocked... I hugged him softly before he can panic.

"Ash, I made you immortal because I love you, I'm an immortal being Ash, never bound to die, I shared my powers to you, because I love you, I don't want to get lonely again, I can spend the rest of my life with you now." I ultimately said, this is what I really wanted, my very love, living for eternity with me.

"Cresselia..." I hugged and covered my face to his body... never to leave me. "If... this is want you want. It's okay, I'm okay with it..." He nervously said.

I looked at him. "Yes, Ash it will." I kissed him again, so to confirm my desire to him, which he kissed me back.

* * *

_After a few minutes later..._

* * *

Ash is currently asleep, his body giving off a warm feeling for me, I'm still awake, cuddling myself to him and stroking my chest, I love Ash now, there's nothing can change it. I laid myself next to him, and leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Ash, were drawn each other by fate, and we're bound by destiny, we'll never be separated, we'll always love each other... I love you." I conveyed my message, before going to a night of slumber.

* * *

_End Cresselia's POV/Intermission_

* * *

_Morning..._

* * *

The sun was shining beyond the horizon, as the light shine everywhere, people and Pokémon started to wake up, to start another day.

Going back to Ash's house, two naked figures are still sleeping, cuddling each other without a care in the world. Ash shifted for a little bit and opened his eyes. His vision started as he looked to the ceiling, taking a breather, before getting up, he scooted over to the side of the bed, and he looked to the window, where he can see sunlight coming in. He blinked his eyes and stood up, and doing some stretches from the last night passionate activity.

He darted his eyes on the other figure, he saw Cresselia, now his dear legendary mate, sleeping beautifully. He couldn't help but to smile, he crawled up to him and looked at her beautiful love. Her legs, which he something craved to touch, her soft, curvaceous and sexy body making him the urge to hug her and finally her face, her beautifully perfect face having the urge to kiss her lips over and over. He controlled himself from doing such impolite actions, he kissed her cheeks as his sign of 'Good Morning', she shuffled close to him and letting out a lovely smile in her sleep, he couldn't help to blush, he grabbed the white blanket and draped it on her body to make her more comfortable. He kissed her again in her forehead, kissing the gem on her head.

Then he left the bed and gone to the bathroom, he opened the door, remaining it open, he went to the bathtub which is shaped like a heart, perfect him and Cresselia to bathe with, he turned both cold and hot faucet open and water started to come down out of the faucet. Then he grabbed a bottle of bath soap, and started to pour it inside the tub, he stopped after several seconds and replaced it where he got it, then he closed the faucet which the bathtub is three-fourths full, he placed his hand inside the tub, and whirled his hands making a whirlpool and the mixture of the water and soap started to mix. Then he stopped until the whole tub is soapy and bubbly.

After that, he went inside the bathtub and sat down, he began cleaning his body with a bath scrub, rubbing it all over his body. Then he was interrupted by a sudden voice. "Ash..."

He turned around and saw Cresselia, standing on the doorway there, her full naked body on sight plus with the blanket covering her back, her tail and her butt.

"Cresselia..." He calmed down, taking a deep breath. "When were you there?" He asked.

"I just woke up from the running of water, guessing that you're in here." She replied with a smile. She dropped her blanket and walked to the tub, showing her naked glory.

Ash immediately blushed on the current situation, his red is as red as a tomato. She giggled at his face. "Do you like what you see, dear?" She teasingly asked, showing her wondrous body, while swaying it.

He slowly nodded, and looked at her body, which is covered with a sticky white substance. He knew that, it was some 'white stuff' that stained her body while there doing their romantic session.

She got in the tub and sat down, she moved closer to him with a smile on her face, which made him more nervous.

"Ash, please wash me..." She requested, she sat down in front of him.

Ash smiled, he grabbed her by her body and sat her down, and she leaned her back on his chest and her face close to his. She nuzzles Ash, giving the attention to do it. He kissed her cheek and began scrubbing her body, starting with her breasts then going down to her stomach and rubbed it all over there which made her giggle, he knew she was pleased and he maintained his current actions.

After a few minutes, he scrubbed her womb area, then he lets go of the bath scrub, and without warning, Ash did this by instinct, he began fingering her, he rubbed her clitoris, which she gasped and moaned at the sudden actions, she calms down and feeling that pleasure again. He rubbed it and inserted two of his fingers inside, and began rubbing and wiggling it inside her, which she moans loudly. Then he removes his fingers out of her pussy and began fondling her breasts, cupping his two hands on each breast and began squeezing it and pinching her nipples and her nipples became hard immediately. She moans his name, at his actions of pleasuring her.

He stopped for a few minutes and embraced her on her hips. "Cresselia... I love you..." He confessed.

"I love you even more..." She said, with more passion.

Then their faces are a few feet away until they enclose it, their lips a few millimeters away, then they narrowed their eyes and closed them as their lips made contact and began kissing. Their tongues swirling with each other, going to a deep French kiss. They began moaning in their mouths as they kissed more passionately.

They separated from lacking of breath, their foreheads nuzzling each other. "I love you..." They said together and going again for a kiss on the lips, and they began to close their eyes, and snuggling with each other to the bathtub, and began sleeping in...

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
